


【楚路】亲密关系

by joycy



Category: Dragon raja
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 07:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joycy/pseuds/joycy
Summary: 一切完结的一年后，同学聚会上，路明非又一次遇见了楚子航原著向





	【楚路】亲密关系

又是苏菲拉德比萨馆。路明非站在玻璃门外面，对着门照了照，又扒拉了几下头顶的乱毛。

这场景简直是几年前文学社聚会的翻版。路明非之所以记得那么清楚，多亏了那场聚会上楚老大神兵天降，救路小弟于信用卡冻结之危机中。如果现在楚子航出现在他们面前，那不是简直，那就是一模一样！

但是不是。

很多事情都不同了。比如他心里虽然还有衰仔的一面，但也不再是只能靠着师兄师姐撑场面的小屁孩；比如他已经真走狗屎运成了学生会的老大，而不只是楚子航口中临时的“老大”，还真走狗屎运成了学生会的老大；比如那时候他对楚子航的感情还只有“那个人龙混血的杀胚，牛皮哄哄的大佬师兄”，而不是……

路明非抹了把脸，大刀阔斧地把门推开。

“他妈的，路明非你能不能有点出息。”路明非喃喃，“不就是个男人。”

旁边的侍者依旧彬彬有礼，这回没拿马桶盖的路明非终于没被当成厕所维修人员了。相比起来，他这一次的心态要放平很多。赵梦华和陈雯雯的事早就了结了，这回唯一可能的变数就是柳淼淼。

侍者把门推开，路明非一抬头，就对上一双很漂亮的眼睛。很乖巧的，带了点妆，里面有着笑意和羞怯。是柳淼淼。

什么鬼，难道柳淼淼又在班里找到新男朋友了？路明非打死都想不起以前班上还有谁能让这个漂亮女孩露出这种表情。整个班的男生对于柳淼淼不都是猪八戒背媳妇里面的八戒么，谁能让她露出那种紫霞仙子面对孙大圣的笑容？

他忍不住自己尘封已久的八卦心，目光不动声色往右偏了两厘米，想找出大圣的真面目。坐在柳淼淼旁边的人这回倒是没穿牛仔裤配白T恤，也没带那大到能遮住半张脸的墨镜。他安安静静地坐在那里，穿着一身巴宝莉的长风衣，像一个人畜无害的彬彬贵公子。即使在这样的场景里，他坐得也比以前路明非在广告里看见戴了背背佳的人还直。

路明非觉得自己可能出现了幻觉。

别他妈逗了，他路明非现在能弯成这副蚊香样，全拜这位大哥所赐。本以为成了秘党的大杀器，执行部的王牌专员，他老路家子孙后代的质量就有了保障。什么西伯利亚大妞，美国甜心，混血宝贝，统统都不在话下才对。好容易放下了陈雯雯，又把师姐交到了老大手里，路明非本以为之后的恋爱之旅应当一片辉煌。

谁知道他后来和只昏头昏脑的鹌鹑似的，一口气扎到名为楚子航的网里，扑棱不出来了。

路明非猛地转头拉开门，想趁楚子航注意前离开这个嘈杂的地方。他耷拉着脑袋，急匆匆地往前走。很多片段袭来。

那还是他们一起逃亡的时候。楚子航被奥丁的骚操作弄得年龄减n，情商也减n的时候，他们一起经过游乐场。诺诺借着躲避追兵的名义，硬把他们两个拉进去。他们一起被支使着去排过山车的队伍。队伍很长人很多，楚子航靠在他身边，衣领上的肥皂香钻到路明非鼻子底下，惹得他心里猫爪挠一样地痒。他递了瓶水给对方，楚子航接过去拧开，喝水的时候喉结一下下滚动。路明非知道自己完了。

还有更久之前。他拉扯着身上衣不蔽体的西装从高天原的酒池里走过，一手捧着香槟，一桌一桌给人上酒。忽然四周都静了，一束淡青色的光落在中央，背着长刀的少年仿佛从江户时代走来，神色清冷。他挥刀而起，抬眼，目光与舞台下平凡畏缩的小服务生相遇。周围爆发出铺天盖地的掌声，路明非心里却很安静，仿佛一切山遥水远。

遇见楚子航之前，路明非的所有情史可以用“蠢蠢欲动”四个字来概括；遇见楚子航之后，却多了“生离死别”，“上天入地”，“以命相陪”等等狗血小说必备词汇。

路明非站在洗手间里，一把把门反锁了。消毒水的气味刺鼻，熏得他鼻腔刺痛。他连打了几个喷嚏，眼角冒了点生理性盐水出来。

搞得好像被那谁谁抛弃了一样。

路明非捂住脸，长叹一声拉开门。对面洗手台前站着的人身姿笔直，驼色的长风衣半搭在手上，怎地一个潇洒。

妈的，这货就是他劫数吧。

楚子航抬起头，眼睛落在镜子里路明非的脸上，然后缓缓移开。他像是没看见路明非一样，打开水龙头，用空着的手捧了些水拍在脸上。路明非的心口抽了一下，空落落的，像下坠在无止境的深渊。

他想抬手抓抓头，手上却还攥着手机，只能尴尬地放下：“嗨师兄，好久不见。”

他们上一次见面不怎么愉快。或者说，很不愉快。路明非不知道自己借酒装疯还能演得那么真。借着师姐结婚的由头把人约到酒吧，喝到酩酊大醉把人衣服扒了一半，还硬扯着人去酒店开房。

“要不说师兄你仗义！来，咱们喝完这一轮开房打连连看去！”路明非还记得自己那没由没言的话，“你别多心，我只是冰红茶喝多了有点醉。”他都不知道自己是怎么用那个姿势挂在楚子航身上的，头正好埋在对方被扯得前襟大开的胸前，一蹭就是一块形状分明的胸肌。

“师兄你健身效果真棒！把你去的那家健身房推给我呗！”

路明非始终怀疑那晚他被发情的泰迪附了身。

楚子航转过身走上前。他和路明非差不多高，凑近的时候，常常是眼睛对着眼睛，鼻尖对着鼻尖。路明非僵在原地，摸不清对方这回是个什么路数。

然后他感觉嘴上一片柔软。

上帝老天爷，我的个圣母玛利亚啊！

路明非只觉得耳边轰隆隆地响。

他以前跟着婶婶看电视上放的玛丽苏言情片，每次男女主角亲吻时，背景里的心跳声都放得贼大，比春节过年放炮仗的声音还大。路明非以前甚至觉得放这种音效是一种扰民行为——不就是两片特殊点的皮肤碰到了一起，至于吗？

路明非曾经以为，楚子航的存在最多就像阳光。冬天寒冷的时候，他是温暖的；他是常常存在又不甚显眼的；他是生命里的不可或缺，但是是无声的珍贵。可就在这一瞬间，像太阳系里两颗星球擦身而过，发出了洪大的噪音。路明非的世界几乎要支离破碎。

路明非，你说你爱我。

楚子航说。

路明非下意识地伸出手去捂他的嘴，只感觉到掌心一片湿润。他想完蛋了，他的口水把纯洁的楚少爷的嘴唇给玷污了，他怕是卖了自己也赔不起对方的贞操。他又想这种情况可尴尬了，他怎么不记得自己醉后表白过？还是他第二天从酒店落跑之前，已经偷偷摸摸把全套给做完了？绝了他怎么做到的，难道以楚大少的战力还能安安静静躺在原地任他撒疯不成？

路明非偷眼打量面前这张面瘫脸，脑子里糨糊似的。

他们理工男怎么回事的，说话都这么直白的吗？

连一点转圜的余地都不留。

路明非试图插科打诨，：“我说了吗？我说的是我爱师兄你义薄云天，肝胆相照，霸气侧漏……”

他编不下去了。楚子航什么都不用做，就只是这么看着他，他就什么白烂话都说不出了。这货是那种命带无数桃花的类型，天赋技能是教会别人“暗恋”两个字怎么写。从柳淼淼到仕兰中学上下三届的学姐学妹，无不映证此人功力之高深。

以前路明非只是羡慕，想着能拿和这大哥同床共枕的事情去和人炫耀。后来发觉楚子航这技能还自带“男女通吃”buff的时候，已经晚了。

“那你呢？”路明非忽然安静了下来，嘴角扯了扯，“我的老底都被师兄你看透了，师兄你怎么能没点表示呢？”

楚子航抬起手，指腹摩挲过路明非的唇。温暖而带着薄茧的指节仿佛带着电流，点燃了路明非神经末梢的触感，带来一阵颤栗。

“路明非，我想要你。”楚子航垂下眼，语气平淡而陈恳。“就现在，就这里。”

他的动作在路明非眼里好像慢动作一样，嘴唇每一丝变化都变得格外漫长，仿佛时间停滞下来。楚子航的额发沾了些水珠，湿漉漉的，缓缓往下流。

水滴到了路明非脸上。时间恢复了正常。

路明非说好。

卫生间的门被反锁上了，他被人半抱起来，放到镜子前的洗手台上。路明非甚至还有余力去想楚子航的臂力又增强了，怕是健身房去的不少。然后他的不专心被打断了，落在唇上的吻带着能燃尽一切理智的热度，支在身体两侧的手臂有力而炽热。

楚子航的脸还是湿润的，带着水。他的唇一路向下，仿佛猛兽啃咬着猎物，从侧脸到脖颈，从锁骨到胸前。路明非听到自己喉咙里溢出的低喘，带着不可抑制的情欲。对方的舌头是柔软的，但不甚灵活。胸前浅褐色的颗粒被含入口中，被牙齿轻轻撕咬着，说不出是疼痛还是快感。路明非伸手抓上对方的胸前，富有弹性的肌肉落入掌中，他忍不住一声赞美的喟叹。

“师兄，好本钱。”

面前人的动作顿了一下，抬起的眼里有一丝无奈。路明非赶紧讨好似的揉了揉掌下肌理分明的胸口，心里窃窃地笑：看来招惹面瘫师兄是一件比想象中还有趣的事呐。

然而下一秒，他就尝到了挑逗的恶果。

“废话少说。”

楚子航的脸完全埋入了他的胸前，吮吸的声音回荡在洗手间里，听得路明非脸红心跳起来。与其说是胸前被玩弄的部位带来的快感，不如说是那种随时可能被发现的紧张更加刺激了他的欲望。洗手间外的走廊上人声鼎沸，来来往往的客人谈笑着，而一门之隔后，却上演着这么一幕让人耳热心跳的戏码。

第一次就这么劲爆，路明非不禁莫名其妙地自豪了起来。

他的一条腿半搭在洗手台上，将将踩到地面。另一条腿被楚子航夹在手臂下，环住了对方劲瘦的腰肢。他居高临下的俯视着楚子航的脸，如果不是对方的动作正一路往他脐下三寸进发，就凭着那张专注认真的脸，不知道还以为他正面对着卷子答题呢。

往下看路明非这才发觉，他的裤子早已被人褪到腿弯，可对方还是一副衣冠楚楚的精英贵公子模样。

“哎哎，师兄这不公平啊，”路明非一边喘息着，一边试图用爪子去解对方的领带，“我这都脱了一大半了…啊！”

他脸“蹭”地一下全红了，因为感觉到某个熟悉的部位接触到了某些不熟悉的东西。顶部被宽大的手掌罩上，圈起的三指上下律动起来。路明非倒抽一口气，差点把自己闷晕过去。

楚子航附身上前，一手捏住他的鼻子，一口衔住他的嘴唇。渡过来的气息磅礴有力，一下子贯通口腔肺部。如果不是知道对方在做人工呼吸，路明非几乎要以为自己是只气球，要被楚大少当场吹爆。

他剧烈地咳嗽起来，然而想起老路家传宗接代的宝贝还落在对方手里，路明非一时心率失衡。

但楚子航没等他再啰嗦，一下把他翻了个身，摆成伏趴的姿势。路明非只感觉大半个臀部都暴露在空气中，凉飕飕的。敏感的前端抵在冰凉的大理石上，在周身的燥热中异常清晰。他张开鼻翼呼吸着，空气里有淡淡的腥膻味。

他睁开眼，楚子航用牙齿撕开一次性包装的润滑液，沾湿了三根手指。他的神色依然是平静的，只是两颊微红，好像刚刚在篮球场运动完的好学生。路明非突然很想知道他去买润滑剂会是什么场景，老板不会觉得奇怪么，顾客是看起来这么人畜无害的人。他差点被自己的想象都笑了，好不容易才把吐槽压下去，板住了脸。

“准备好了么？”

沾湿的三指在他后腰下的私密处旋转着，左右摇摆，像是意味不明地低语和慢条斯理地折磨。

难道这种时候还能叫停不成？

路明非深吸一口气，缓缓将身体下沉。从未被逆向侵入过的通道渐渐被撑开，手指沾着冰凉的润滑液深入着，异样的触感让他不禁微微发抖。

“妈的，真疼。”他龇牙咧嘴地笑了，额头上渗出一层冷汗，“但要是师兄你敢停下来，我发誓我会用你的领带把你勒死在这儿。”

他话说得斩钉截铁咬牙切齿，声音里却带着一层隐隐的委屈。楚子航叹了口气，放缓了手上的动作。“抱歉。”

路明非努力保持着呼吸，放松着让身后的人进入。细细密密的吻落在后背上，他的腿被人拉开架在手臂上，身上都是汗。进，退，进又退。他的身体终于不再叫嚣着排斥。然后，他感觉到一个炽热的物体抵在了入口处。

这种关键时刻，人不都应该想一些重要的事情么，比如他和楚子航的关系到底算什么；或者退一步现实点，比如他们这样没做好事前清洁，很可能出现的尴尬场面。路明非没想这些。他忽然想起的，是之前看过的一部电视剧。那是他第一次看和同性有关的剧集，里面的两个男孩躺在下午的阳光里，头抵着头，唇抵着唇。背景音乐响着，他们的连帽衫缠在一起，鼻尖轻触。然后一个人躺在另一个人怀里，和他说一些关于平行时空的屁话。

当然是屁话。谁会在和恋人靠的这么近的情况下还聊科学，听起来像是楚子航会做的事。可路明非觉得那一幕那么美，美得喧嚣而安静。美到让他控制不住地去想，在另一个时空的另一个下午，他和楚子航会不会也在同样的地方，做着同样的事。那个路明非会说什么，会想什么，他会大胆地转过身，亲上楚子航近在咫尺的长睫毛么？他会做一切这个时空里的路明非一直不敢做，而想做的事情么？

肿胀的突起逐渐向前，覆盖的青筋在内壁划过，带来一阵异样的疼痛。这并非是快感，而是一种不可能再靠近的靠近，不可能更满足的满足。路明非自认不是个贪心的人。

楚子航在他身后发出一声闷哼，身下所处的地方紧致而炽热，收缩力十足。但他一向自以为傲的就是忍耐。他揉捏着手底下的臀肉，将容纳的部位掰得更开。低俯下身，他在对方的脖颈处流连，从后颈一路吻下蝴蝶骨。

“别担心。”

路明非被略微低沉肯定的声音说服了，心稍微放了下来。微微往后仰，费力地放松着身体。身后的人渐渐开始了起伏，像扬帆在波浪涌起的海面，他也不自觉随之起伏。交叠的肌肤是热烫的，逐渐有了湿粘的汗水。耳后有低低的闷哼，压抑着，像小兽的呼吸。

然而身后的人远非小兽可比拟。身后的动作逐渐深重了起来，一下下冲上来，即使捂了两人的嘴，也盖不住这样响亮的拍击声。一切都被搅拌成粘稠的白沫，涂在相连的部位。轻轻重重的声响在洗手间里碰撞出回响，倒好似困在一个荒唐至极的梦。

路明非的眼神逐渐迷茫了起来，脊椎尾部传来一阵阵莫名的感觉，沿着他的身体盘旋而上。浪潮变得那样汹涌磅礴，好像要洗清他脑海中一切的理智，只剩下纯粹官能的体验。他几乎说不出话，连喉咙里的声音都是支离破碎的。

“师兄…嗯…师兄，好热……”

像在酷热的暑天中独自远行，被热浪席卷了，缓缓向前。他不知道起点，也不知道终点。然而并不迷茫，因为路上的风景瑰丽可辨。

楚子航好像察觉到了，嘴唇压在他的耳廓上：“路明非，你还记得你带着我逃亡时，让我给你讲故事。”

路明非无声地笑了起来。他当然记得，那天为了躲追兵，他们在车上呆了整整十小时。路明非一路讲笑话讲到没话，楚子航一直没搭茬。路明非实在词穷，估摸着还有半小时得停下来加油或换车，就让楚子航讲个故事来听听。

他没指望芳龄十五的楚少爷能讲出什么笑话，但也没想到对方开口就是地理知识科普。那个远在斯里兰卡的中央高地的地方，叫霍顿平原。那里青草遍布，森林茂密，是绝佳的徒步地点。从入口处向贝克瀑布走，大约两公里，湖面常年雾气腾腾。再往前走两公里，穿过绸缎般蜿蜒的瀑布，就会到达世界尽头。

那是斯里兰卡最冷的地方，风也大得喧嚣。在旱季的草原上，一切都干枯易燃，稍有火星便成燎原。屹立于高原之南的悬崖，落差极大。一眼望去，看不见边际，只能见到云海在山峦顶上流过。

路明非听得神往，这场景确实够格能在一个壮丽的故事中充当背景。当然，他们当时正处于没日没夜的逃亡，若真逃到了世界尽头一类的地方，估计不是死的成双成对，就是被抓成鹌鹑一窝。

谁知道楚少爷脑洞清奇，用毫无起伏的语气叙述完后地理概况后，竟然就停下了。

楚子航轻咬着他的耳畔：“如果有一天要到世界尽头，我想和你一起。”

路明非还没来得及回话，身后的撞击却成倍的加快起来。楚子航一只手攀住他的肩膀，一只手掐住他的腰间，飞快地运动起来。像是滚烫的钝刀片，一下下切割着身体；又好像被什么拽着似的，想把人硬生生扯成两半。路明非浑身痉挛着，颤抖着，连声抽泣，不知道等待自己的将是什么样的尽头。

终于还是来了。

在安静的空气里，他仿佛听到风大得喧嚣。像在旱季的草原上，一切都干枯易燃。先是一点火星燃起，然后是风，然后一切都湮没在无边无际的火海中。

路明非猛地往后仰头，睁开眼。眼前是一片耀眼的白，一眼望去不见边际，只有云海在山峦顶上流过。

被从洗手台上抱下来时，路明非几乎要被折腾得断了气。

路明非喘息着靠在楚子航的手臂里，侧过头。他勉强攀住对方的手臂，欺身上前。现在他们是头抵着头，唇抵着唇了。那张近在咫尺的脸认真而清秀，像一个人畜无害的好学生。路明非缓慢地抬起头，用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的鼻尖，然后趴在他的胸前。

脸贴着的胸膛是热的，带着潮湿的汗味，可又还有那股浅浅的肥皂香。路明非又想起那部北欧剧，年轻的男孩躺在星期六下午的阳光里。百无聊赖地聊着电影，聊着平行宇宙。他们打着瞌睡，拥抱着，半梦半醒地躺在一起。其他的一切都不重要。

“师兄，为什么来这里？”路明非微闭着眼，忽然觉得很困倦，“这明明是我的同学会。”

“只有这里才可能见到你。”

路明非小声地笑了起来。

几年前他走进这家餐馆厕所的门，进去时是误闯女厕所的衰仔，出门时是撞破三角恋的路人。

几年后他再走进这里，进来时他和楚子航还是同学关系，出门时就变成了亲密关系。

一次血本无归，一次血赚而回。

路明非呵呵地笑了起来，拉起楚子航的手放在唇边，吧唧亲了一大口：“走，师兄！我路某人今天也要在班里那帮人面前炫耀一波！”

“让他们看看，‘此獠当诛榜’的楚少爷，被我路某人拿下了。”

他窃喜的好像一只得了便宜还卖乖的鹌鹑。

那只昏头昏脑，一口气扎到名为楚子航的网里，扑棱不出来的鹌鹑。

而楚子航只能微笑。

“好。”

完


End file.
